


Субботник и национальные праздники

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Hotel Transylvania 1, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Я не буду сегодня исполнять твои приказы! — крикнул Джонатан.— Почему? — искренне удивился граф.— Потому что в моей стране национальный день свободы! И сегодня я сам решу, что мне делать!
Kudos: 2





	Субботник и национальные праздники

— Джонатан, — позвал Дракула, неспешно войдя в комнату зятя и остановившись возле стола.

Парень, играющий в какую-то стрелялку, оторвался от ноутбука и глянул на тестя:

— А?

— Я, конечно, уважаю тебя и не собираюсь никаким образом принижать, — тихо начал граф, разглядывая гобелен на стене, — но ты живёшь в отеле уже полгода. Не пора ли… ну, не знаю… помочь чем-нибудь?

— А, так без проблем! — кивнул рыжий. — Что ж ты сразу не сказал, Драк? Естественно, я помогу! Кстати, а почему ты решил поговорить со мной только сейчас?

— Ежегодный субботник монстров, — пояснил вампир, облегчённо расслабившись: уговаривать не пришлось. — Я подумал, может, ты захочешь присоединиться.

— Ну, один раз в полгода и на субботник сходить можно, — фыркнул Джонни, ещё не зная, какой подписал себе приговор…

* * *

— Блобби, не пачкай ковры, я их только что выбил! Фрэнк, чуть левее ту статую расположи! Нет, не эту! И не эту! Да-да, вон ту! Отлично! Джонни! Ты пропустил во-он ту картину!

— Я её вытирал! — возмутился парень, протестующе взмахнув грязной тряпкой.

— На ней слой пыли больше, чем бюст моей правампы!

Ворча, Джонатан вернулся, тщательно обтирая портрет какого-то оборотня. Ему не нравилось то, во что он ввязался. Субботник продолжался уже неделю, и ему не было видно ни конца ни края. Монстры трудились не покладая рук, с раннего вечера до глубокого утра, отведя на сон лишь несколько часов. В первые дни юношу прикалывал такой патриотизм, но потом он стал постепенно уклоняться от обязанностей, устав от постоянной стирки-уборки-готовки-выметания-вытирания и так далее.

Сегодняшняя ночь стала последней каплей. Дракула ныне, словно озверев, придирался активнее обычного. И Джонни решил — хватит с него этих субботников!

* * *

— С весёлым добрым вечером! — В комнату втёк граф, принеся с собой запах подземельной сырости.

Парень хмуро глянул на него и ничего не ответил.

— Эй, что случилось? — вампир забеспокоился. — Кто-то укусил за пятку?

— Нет. Драк, нам нужно поговорить!

Вампир демонстративно сел на кровать и навострил уши.

— Мне неприятно об этом говорить, но ты меня используешь!

— В каком смысле? — недоуменно спросил Дракула.

— Да, я соглашался помочь на субботнике. Да, возможно, это выглядит эгоистично. Но Драк, я устал! Почему ты так придирчиво относишься к моей работе? Я чувствую себя рабом!

— Я всегда так отношусь к работе, — пожал плечом вампир. — Да и к тому же, нужно работать качественно. Иначе действительно станешь моим рабом.

— Я не буду сегодня исполнять твои приказы! — крикнул Джонатан.

— Почему? — искренне удивился граф.

— Потому что в моей стране национальный день свободы! И сегодня я сам решу, что мне делать!

— Сожалею, но ты не в США, а в Румынии. И в моём замке. Тут я решаю, кто что будет делать.

— Я американец, поэтому буду праздновать свои родные праздники!

— И что? А я вампир. Предлагаешь мне тоже отмечать свои? — грустно улыбнулся Дракула.

— Почему бы и нет? Отмечай, — без задней мысли заметил парень.

Он понял, что сказал что-то не то, когда Дракула встал с кровати и плавно двинулся на него.

— Эй-эй, Драк! Ты чего? — Джонатан отпрянул было, но вампир оказался быстрее. Он прижал парня к себе и хрипло прошептал ему в ухо:

— Если я буду отмечать праздники упырей, не считаясь с другими, быть беде.

— Почему? — прошептал Джонни, зачаровано глядя в светящиеся голубые глаза.

— А на этот вопрос ты сам ответь. Сегодня, к примеру, день поедания второй положительной. Джонни, ты уверен, что хочешь встретить со мной этот праздник? Если что, я на запах определяю, какая группа крови у человека.

Рыжий сглотнул, глядя на довольно устрашающие клыки, выглядывающие из-под верхней губы вампира.

— Намёк понял. Ну их, этих американцев с их праздниками! Я пошёл оттирать приёмную, — он вытек из крепких объятий тестя и быстро испарился.

Дракула ухмыльнулся и отправился выбивать ковры. Очередное восстание снова закончилась в пользу владельца отеля.

Кто бы сомневался, так сказать!


End file.
